


Cooking is a Blast

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [23]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Himchan allows Daehyun to use the kitchen.





	Cooking is a Blast

Himchan was explaining what all the buttons and dials do in the kitchen. Daehyun nodded as he mentally inscribed these instructions.

“Now, are you ready to make pizza on your own?”

Daehyun gave a thumbs up. “I got this!”

Himchan patted his back, leaving him alone.

A half hour later, the smoke alarm shrieked. Daehyun was verbally battered by Himchan. In defense, Daehyun replied, “Well,  _ technically _ it wasn’t on fire.” 

“Yeah.” he grimaced, seething. “Because it EXPLODED! That was a bomb, not pizza, HOW THE HELL--”

Calming down, Himchan eyed Yongguk. “This is why we should’ve had an  _ electric _ oven.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt--  
> "Technically it wasn't on fire."  
> "Of course it wasn't on fire, you completely blew it up!"
> 
> I chose Daehyun because I remember seeing a clip of him being confused by some stove buttons on 'One Fine Day' xD
> 
> Thanks to CelesteFitzgerald for coming up with the title <3


End file.
